User blog:Jan10KH/Brave Frontier Warriors of Gaia Chapter 8: Reunited at Last
Chapter 8: Reunited At Last (Story P.O.V) "Aw dangit! These minotuars don't know when to give up!" Vargas said as he struggles to repeal most of the minotuar's attacks. "Don't give up just yet, Vargas!" Aem replied while dodging the boss minotuar thunder attacks. "We need to keep holding them here so that Summoner Raphael can summon his units!" "He already did, Aem." Suddenly, Knight Will appeared out of no where and slashes the boss minotuar at his back. As it screams in pain, Will quickly stabs it through his chest and let's the minotuar disintegrates into ashes. "Knight Will?" Aem questions. "Good to see you again, Champion Aem." Will replied with a smile. "Huh? Knight Will's back?!" Vargas asked without even noticing the a minotuar was about to attack him until Lava swoops in and slashes upward at it. Thus also returning it into dust. "Don't get sidetracked at battle, soldier!" Lava commented with a smirk. "Good to see you too, Lava." Vargas replied with a comeback smirk. "Everyone, get back!" Eze commands them he builds up electrical currents into his sword. "Ganging up on the weak is unforgivable crime that shouldn't go unpunished!" Eze shoutes at the two remaining minotuars before charging at them, "THUNDER EXECUTION!!!" And with one slash of his sword, lightning stuck down upon the two minotuars which cause them to disintegrate into dust. "Remember your place." (Avril's P.O.V) That was so amazing! Those guys were incredibly strong! I hate admit it but Raphael's team is a lot stronger than mines. And I bet Raphael feels the same I do. He was left speechless after that overwhelming battle. "Good job, you guys!" I complimented as Raphael and I walked up to the group, "You all were great!" "Thank you, ma'am." Eze replied before facing toward Raphael, "You must be Raphael Jackson, right?" "Yes sir." Raphael said. Eze places his hand on Raphael's shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad to finally meet you in person. Our old master, Karl, had told us that when he dies, all of his remaining powers would be passed down to you. So as of now, you are our new summoner, Master Raphael." "You're new summoner?" Raphael asked, shocked, "I... I'm glad to hear that, but I not sure if this is right. I mean, out of all the relatives I know, why did he choose me?" "Hmm. We asked him the same question when he told us about this, but he never gave us an answer." Lava explained, "We were wondering if you knew why." "Perfect. I get to be the new summoner without any reasons why. Great grandfather Karl, why did you choose me?" Raphael sighed. At least I'm not the only who's wondering that as well. ~*Brave Frontier*~ After a few more explanations about being a summoner and what they do, we all left Mt. Wistorea and came back to our world. Once we did, Eze, Will, and Lava's clothes changed during the crossover. Eze still wore his same black head band but only his outfit changed, including his shoes. He wore a sleeveless black jean jacket covering a yellow short sleeve shirt, dark grey long pants, and black and yellow shoes. Will looked totally different without his armor or his helmet. He wore sunglasses on his head, a light green polo shirt, long grey pants, and white shoes. Finally, Lava wore a black leather jacket covering a fiery red tank top, red painted nails, long black pants, and black and red boots. "We're back at last!" I said with a yawn. I never thought that summoning units to battle would take so much energy out of person. And probably Raphael feels the same way too. "I still can't believe that this is really happen to me." Raphael said, "One day I was just a regular collage student trying to rebuild my life again and now, I'm new coming summoner." "Don't worry. It's hard to take in on the first day." I told him with a smile, "You'll get use to it." "Big bro, there you are!" There was a little boy's voice coming from ahead. Eventually, the boy came out from around the corner and dashed up to Raphael's side. It he was a little six year old with a darker blue hair and innocent green eyes. He only wore a yellow short sleeve shirt, white shorts, and yellow and white shoes. This must be Raphael's little brother, Alex. "Alex, what are you doing here?" Raphael asked him, " I thought I told you to stay at home until I came back." "I was but you were gone for so long, so I decided to go find you." Raphael looked at the time on his watch and sighed. "Well, I have been gone for a long time so I've must made you very worried. I'm sorry Alex." "It's ok big bro." Alex replied with a smile. Aww! That's so sweet! Eventually, Alex notice me standing beside Raphael. "Big bro, who is that lady?" He asked, "Is she you're girlfriend?" "Girlfriend?!" Raphael answered while blushing incredibly hard, "N-no! She's just a friend and her name is Avril!" "Really? But she's super pretty and yesterday you kept talk about her all night." "No I didn't! You're hearing things!" Suddenly, a small group of chuckles came both sides of our units. This made Raphael blush even more. "Don't laugh at me, will ya!" Raphael shouted in embarrassment. "I think it's sweet, Raphael." I try to complimented him but I think I just made matters worst. "GAH!!! Alex, I think it's time to-" Alex had already walked up to our units and introduce himself. "Hi everyone! I'm Alex. What's your names?" The units also introduced themselves before Raphael had to tell him it was time for them to go. "We should all probably go home and rest too." I suggested. Everyone agreed and went on their separate ways. Hey Great grandmother Cynthia. ''Can you hear me from heaven right now? At first I thought that being a summoner was going to be difficult but now, I think I can handle it. So please continue watching over me, ok? And also can you watch over my friends too? I would really appreciate it. Thank you. '' Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfiction